Just kiss me with rythm
by iron.thorn
Summary: T.H.- Sabes, Bella, como yo nadie te ha amado- dijo cantando la ultima prate junto con la canción. El folleto indicaba que esa era la ultima canción. ... El volvio a juntar nuestros labios, besandome más apasionadamente.


_Disclaimer: Si, como saben, nada de esto me pertenece… ok, si, tienen __razón, la trama es mía, mas no los personajes, estos pertenecen a S. Meyer. Por otro lado las canciones tampoco son mías, ahí abajo vienen los títulos con los cantautores o sólo cantantes. Hago esto sin afán de lucro y todo eso… bla, bla, bla. _

_¡Empecemos!_

**Just kiss me… with rhythm.**

Bella´s Pov.

Mi habitación se sentía fría y humeada. O quizá sólo eran mis lágrimas, que me escurrían de la cara y empapaban mi blusa. ¿Razón del llanto?... Mi mejor amigo.

Edward Cullen.

Nos conocimos a la edad de dos años. Realmente no lo recuerdo, pero mi madre, Renee, dice que desde el momento en que nos vimos fuimos inseparables. Y la verdad tiene razón.

Con Edward eh compartido demasiadas cosas, pero yo no quería compartir lo que compartir hoy con él. Bueno, realmente si quería, pero después de lo que paso decidí mentirme y negarlo.

Y eso era lo que me tenía sumida en el llanto.

¡Como había podido ser tan idiota! Esa era la frase que se había tatuado en mi mente

Aunque realmente no sabía si lo decía por mi o por él. Pero más bien podría ser por lo dos.

Edward era el tipo de chico con el que todas las chicas quieren ligar; Físicamente es alto, guapo, de cabello cobrizo desordenado, unos increíbles y lindos ojos verdes, fuerte, su cara parece estar relacionada con el perfil griego, de hecho más guapo de lo alguna vez fue Aquiles o quizá Paris, o por lo menos, en mi mente, eso era lo que divagaba por ver la película Troya. Sus actitudes son las de un caballero del siglo XIX, abre la puerta a las damas, le da la mano en las escaleras, es tierno, dulce, y respeta por sobretodo al género femenino. Es todo lo que una chica podría desear y más.

En mi sueño de vida, en el apartado de cómo quiero a mi hombre, es prácticamente una descripción de él. En todos y cada unos de los aspectos, físico, psicológico, emocional, económico y todo lo que se pueda incluir.

De hecho, sigo los consejos de mi maestra de Lengua extranjera, que más que darnos dicha materias nos da psicología. Ella dice que cuando las personas deseamos/soñamos algo febrilmente se hace realidad, ya que la mente y el universo están confabulados como Aladino y el Genio de la lámpara, cuyas palabras eran "Que es lo que desea, amo". Y bueno sigo el consejo.

Pero da igual, ese ni siquiera era el punto. El punto es que me gusta, que me enamore de él.

Ahí es cuando entra mi idiotez. La de el es por ser tan… ¡Tan él!

Ah, si, claro, se me pasaba. También por besarme.

Si. Hoy. En la escuela, exactamente tras el salón de Historia de Estados Unidos, de la planta baja, me besó.

_F.B-_

_-Vamos, Bella, corres como niña-. Dijo burlándose de mi lentitud, como si no supiera que correr, para mí, era el deporte de mayor riesgo. _

_-Por si no lo notaste, yo soy niña- _

_-Bueno, yo no diría exactamente niña, Bella- dijo viéndome con una sonrisa divertida y recorriéndome con la vista. Me sonroje.- ¡Dios, Bella! Te sigues ruborizando por los cumplidos._

_-Basta ya, Edward. ¿A dónde vamos?_

_-Es un secreto- hablo como si acabara de decirme la respuesta, pero realmente quede en el mismo punto. Me tomo de la mano y acelero el paso._

_-Que sea rápido.- dije viéndolo seriamente, el solo sonrío y levanto los hombros.- Edward, ya me eh perdido bastantes clases por tu culpa. No se donde quedo la "señorita come-libros"._

_-De seguro, el los pantalones y blusa del día anterior a la primera vez que nos volamos las clases.- dijo hablando con profesionalismo. Por dios, volarse las clases no era algo que fuera profesional. Me resigne con un bufido frustrado._

_-Ay, no- gimió suavemente Edward._

_-¿Pasa algo malo?_

_-La peor de mis desgracias- seguí la vista de Edward para encontrarme con Tanya. No era que Tanya fuese una mala persona, de hecho era una chica buena y estudiosa, pero tenía cierta obsesión por Edward. De hecho, desde que estamos aquí es el único chico en quien parece estar interesada. ¡Ya ni siquiera coquetea!_

_-¡Edward!- grito la rubia para llamar la atención del aludido. Edward se giro conmigo._

_-Edward, es una falta se respeto dar la espalda a las personas- le reprendí mientas me divertía viendo su cara de pánico. – Por que no vas con ella y yo regreso a la clase para…- pero Edward me interrumpió con un suave "Lo siento", y después… después sus labios presionaron los míos. _

_Se sentía glorioso, a pesar de que sus labios estaban apenas y si presionando los míos._

_Cerré__ los ojos, no sabia si de emoción o de sorpresa._

_No sabia que hacer. Era la primera vez que estaba besando a alguien. Mi primer beso. _

_Había__ visto cientos de veces las películas de Mi primer beso, y Mi primer beso 2. ¡Me sabia hasta los diálogos y pensamientos! Pero todas y cada una de las palabras dichas en la película se fueron de mi mente. _

_No era como yo lo había soñado. Si era con él, pero no en la situación "bésame para salvar mi pellejo". Tenia que detener esto ahora. _

_Edward__ se adelanto, y me tomo por la cintura, pegándome a su cuerpo y levantándome un par de centímetros del suelo para acceder mejor a mis labios, y yo le di la oportunidad. Al ver que no me separaba sus labios comenzaron a moverse sobre los míos, de manera suave y pausada, tierna. Trate de seguirlo pero mi cerebro se había desconectado de cualquier parte de mi cuerpo. No podía ni levantar los brazos para apartarlo. Después de determinado tiempo, y por la falta de oxigeno, creando vacío en mis pulmones, nos separamos. _

_Cuando abrí los ojos, estudie el rostro de Edward, hasta que abrió los ojos. En su rostro tenia una sonrisa de satisfacción. Que me confundía entre si era por haberse librado de Tanya o por haberme besado; así que, sabiendo que no era por la segunda opción, me enoje. ¡El sabia que era mi primer beso! Y para el solo había sido una acción más._

_Mis ojos se cristalizaron._

_-Era… fue mi primer beso- dije con la voz quebrada. Fue ahí cuando Edward abrió los ojos._

_-Lo sé- me miro fijamente y continuo hablando- Y no sabes lo feliz que me siento por haber…_

_-¡Por haberte salvado de Tanya!_

_-Ey, no. No. Bella espera- Comenzó a seguirme cunado comencé a correr. Gritaba mi nombre y me pedía que esperara. Pero no le obedecí. _

_Por primera vez, no me caí al correr. Y me sentí orgullosa. Sabiendo que probablemente esa era mi salida de escena más grande y gloriosa. _

_En cuanto llegue a mi camioneta subí y arranque directo a mi casa._

_E. F. B. _

Así era como había terminado en casa. Sola. Ya que mis padres iban a ir a Seattle. ¿Verían a Bon Jovi?

Reí suavemente por mi ocurrencia.

Se suponía que me quedaría con los Cullen, pero por el incidente de hoy, creí que era imprudente.

Tome mi reproductor de música intentando despejar mi mente. Claro de luna comenzó a sonar, pero esa canción por le momento no me ayudaba, por lo cual cambie de canción. Mozart y Chopin inundaron mi mente. Tararee cada sonido de las teclas del piano. Poco a poco la lista de música clásica se fue terminando dando inicio al Rythm&blues, pasando al rock, y a los géneros desconocidos. Me quede dormida.

Cuando desperté el reloj marcaba las 7:30 p.m.

Me pasee como zombie en toda la casa. De mi habitación a la de mis padres, he ahí a la cocina, de la cocina a la sala de estancia y otros recorridos más, ya estaba cansada por lo cual subí nuevamente a mi habitación. Mi móvil sonó entonces. Lo tome y en la pantalla decía "Edward Cullen". Deje que dejara de sonar, para encontrarme con que tenía 47 llamadas perdidas del mismo número. Apague el pequeño artefacto.

Tome algunos de mis libros y comencé a leer, Orgullo y Prejuicio me lleno el alma. Casi me podía poner a recitar las palabras que Elizabeth le dice a Darcy después de que este acabe con su 'confesión de escrúpulos'. Estaba tan metida en mi papel que no note las piedrecillas en me ventana, hasta que una más potente y grande estrello el vidrio causando un fuerte sonido.

Me asuste y me acerque para ver si aún se encontraba el causante de tal 'crimen'. Y sí, aún estaba allí.

En el jardín delantero de mi casa se hallaba Edward con un niño pequeño, de algunos seis o siete años. ¡Ahora me diría que tiene un hijo! Descarte la idea al momento que un escalofrío me recorrió. ¿No era cierto o si?

Aparte de los ellos dos, había un minicomponente conectado a una bocina.

El niño le paso un papel doblado a Edward. Ninguno de los dos hablaba. Edward lanzo el papel para que yo lo tomara. Así lo hice.

En la portada había un "_Perdóname_" con letras sobresalientes. Después decía "_Musical_". Escuche un carraspeo y baje la mirada para encontrarme con Edward sosteniendo un micrófono.

El pequeño le paso un cartel. "_Para: Bella, De: Edward_", decía el mismo. El siguiente decía "_Pg. 1_" abrí el pequeño folleto que me había entregado Edward. En la primera página venían estrofas de canciones.

_Best Friend- Toy-Box. (Bella)_

_He's my best friend, best of all best friends  
Do you have a best friend too?  
It tickles in my tummy, he is so yummy yummy  
Hey, you should get a best friend too  
my best friend!_

Voltee a ver a Edward y tenia un Nuevo cartel _"Canta, Bella" _y entre paréntesis con letra más pequeña _"(Sé que te la sabes)"_

Claro que me la sabía, de hecho aún la tenia en mi lista de reproducción. Era la canción que Edward y yo bailamos, como un par de descerebrados, si cabe decir, en mi cumpleaños número 5. Había una cinta en donde nos tenían grabados.

Cante cuando la música sonó, el pareció complacido. Mire que seguía.

_Nothing else matters- Metallica (Edward)_

_So close no matter how far  
Couldn't be much more from the heart  
Forever trusting who we are  
And nothing else matter_

_Never opened myself this way  
Life is ours, we live it our way  
All these words I don't just say  
And nothing else matters_

_Trust I seek and I find in you  
Every day for us something new  
Open mind for a different view  
And nothing else matters._

Edward canto como si la vida dependiera de ello. Con tanto sentimiento.

Sonrío al ver que lo veía. Mire nuevamente el folleto.

_I'll be there for you- Bon Jovi (Edward)_

_I pray to God you'll give me one more chance, girl_

_I'll be there for you  
These five words I swear to you  
When you breathe I want to be the air for you  
I'll be there for you  
I'd live and I'd die for you  
Steal the sun from the sky for you  
Words can't say what a love can do  
I'll be there for you_

Pauso el reproductor. Y el pequeño le dio otro cartel. _"Los amigos han de ser como la sangre, llegan a la herida sin que se les llame"_ Me pregunte de quien plagiaba todo eso.

Un nuevo carraspeo me saco de mis pensamientos. _"No te distraigas, Bella. Sigue leyendo"_ ¡Me leía la mente!

_In these arms- Bon Jovi (Edward)_

_You want commitment, well take a look into these eyes  
They burn with fire, yeah, until the end of time  
I would do anything  
I'd beg, I'd steal, I'd die  
To have you in these arms tonight_

_Baby I want you, like the roses want the rain  
You know I need you, like a poet needs the pain  
And I would give anything  
My blood, my love, my life  
If you were in these arms tonight_

_I'd hold ya, I'd need ya  
I'd get down on my knees for you  
And make everything alright  
If you were in these arms  
I'd love ya, I'd please ya  
I'd tell you that I'd never leave ya  
And love you till the end of time  
If you were in these arms tonight_

Edward seguía cantando. La letra de esa canción hizo que me sonrojara. ¡Se oía demasiado íntimo! Eso ya no se escuchaba de amigos.

Baje la mirada, y le levante nuevamente cuando me percate de que había otro cartel: _"Adoro tu sonrojo"_

Volví la mirada al folleto, para evitar comenzar a hiperventilar, y oí, gracias al micrófono, la burlona risa del mismo que sostenía el micrófono. Casi le lanzo la piedra que había estrellado el vidrio de mi ventana. Pero quería que terminara con el musical.

_When love and hate collide- Deff Leppard (Edward)_

_Got the time got a chance gonna make it  
Got my hands on your heart gonna take it  
All I know I can't fight this flame  
You could have a change of heart, if you would only change your mind  
Cause I'm crazy 'bout you baby, time after time_

_Without you  
One night alone Is like a year without you baby  
Do you have a heart of stone  
Without you  
Can't stop the hurt inside  
When love and hate collide_

_I don't wanna fight no more, I don't know what we're fighting for  
When we treat each other baby, like an act of war  
I could tell a million lies and it would come as no surprise  
When the truth is like a stranger, hits you right between the eyes_

_There's a time and a place and a reason  
And I know I got a love to believe in  
All I know got to win this time_

¿Era esa una declaración? ¡No podía ser! Yo a Edward no le gustaba. Solo éramos amigos. Los mejores amigos.

Voltee en busca de respuestas. Pero Edward no cargaba con ningún cartel.

Las canciones seguían.

_Eres- Café Tacuba (Edward)_

_Eres lo que mas quiero en este mundo, eso eres, mí  
pensamiento mas profundo, también eres, tan sólo dime  
lo que hago, aqui me tienes._

_Eres cuando despierto lo primero, eso eres,_

_Lo que a mi vida le hace falta si no vienes,  
lo único, preciosa, que mi mente habita hoy.  
_

_Qué mas puedo decirte, tal vez puedo mentirte sin razón,  
pero lo que hoy siento es que sin ti estoy muerto, pues  
eres lo que mas quiero en este mundo, eso eres.  
_

_Eres el tiempo que comparto, eso eres, lo que la gente  
promete cuando se quiere mi salvación, mi esperanza y mi fe.  
_

_Soy el que quererte quiere como nadie soy,  
el que te llevaría el sustento día a día,_

_El que por ti daría la vida, ese soy._

_Aqui estoy a tu lado y espero aqui sentado hasta el final._

_No te has imaginado lo que por ti he esperado pues eres_

_Lo que yo amo en este mundo, eso eres,_

_Cada minuto en lo que pienso, eso eres,_

_Lo que más cuido en este mundo, eso eres_

"_¿Sabias, Bella, que la lengua española es la lengua romance más hablada?_" Si, pensé. Pero definitivamente Edward quería darle otro sentido a 'lengua romance', ya que esta era solo una mezcla indoeuropea y unas cosas más.

El numero siete del "musical" seguía a continuación.

_I was made for loving you. KISS (Edward)_

_Tonight I wanna give it all to you  
In the darkness  
There's so much I wanna do  
And tonight I wanna lay it at your feet  
'Cause girl, I was made for you  
And girl, you were made for me_

_I was made for lovin' you baby  
You were made for lovin' me  
And I can't get enough of you baby  
Can you get enough of me_

Me sentí acalorada nuevamente. Edward sonrío. _"Ya sabes en que punto estamos, ¿no?"_ ¿Me quería decir que estaba enamorado de mi?... quizá le estaba cantando a mi vecino. ¡Oh, Dios! ¡Edward era gay!... no, mi vecino se llamaba Erick. Y los carteles decían Bella.

El cartel del sonrojo apareció nuevamente.

_I wanna be your boyfriend- The R__amones (Edward)_

_Hey, little girl  
I wanna be your boyfriend  
Sweet little girl  
I wanna be your boyfriend  
Do you love me babe?  
What do you say?  
Do you love me babe?  
What can I say?  
__Because I wanna be your boyfriend_

Mi corazón se estremeció y dio un salto junto con mi estomago.

"_¿Qué me dices, Bella?"_

-Yo… eh… Edward… tu… esque… yo- no podía hablar coherentemente y dejar de balbucear-. ¿Tu… quieres decir que… eso?

Edward tomo el micrófono con decisión.

-Si, Bella- hizo una pausa- ¡Te amo!- tomo otro cartel.

"_¿Quieres casarte conmigo? __Atte: Eddie… Ah, no. ¡Emmy!_" Edward vio mi reacción y volteo el cartel. Movió los labios diciendo cosas que, por su puesto, no alcanzaba a escuchar. Aposte mentalmente a que era un 'Voy a matarte, Emmett'. Rompió el cartel y tomo el siguiente.

"_¿Quieres ser mi novia?"_

Comenzó a sonar una canción. Una balada. El titulo era esencial.

Baje corriendo las escaleras, tropezándome en el proceso. Cuando llegue a la puerta salí a encontrarme con Edward. El me esperaba con los brazos abiertos y me lance a ellos. Escondí mi cara en el hueco de su cuello, y el respiro sobre mis cabellos.

-Entonces, Bella, ¿Serás mi novia?- susurro en mi oído.

-Si, Edward. Si- dije para después plantarle un beso fugaz.

-Sabes Bella, _como yo nadie te ha amado_- Dijo cantando la ultima parte junto a la canción. El folleto indicaba que esa era la ultima.

El volvió a juntar nuestros labios, besándome más apasionadamente. Su lengua trazo la forma de mis labios, incitándome. Abrí la boca al tiempo que gemía al sentirlo profundizar el contacto. Me volví a paralizar.

-También puedes besarme- Poso sus labios suavemente en mi boca para ver mi reacción- Un beso es para dos. (*)

Después de eso mi mundo se resumió a la manera en que Edward me besaba, y como yo trataba de responder.

-Sabes cuando te bese hoy, iba a decir que me alegraba de que fuera yo tu primer beso, Bella.

Le sonreí con dulzura. Prácticamente, ni recordaba más aya del beso en la escuela. No discusión y no diálogos.

Nuevamente comenzamos una nueva ronda de besos, olvidamos del pequeño espectador. Nos separamos cuando el niño hizo una expresión de asco.

-¡Iugh! A comerse a otro lado.- lanzó el pequeño con un bufido.

-Viejo, te debo una- comento Edward mientras le tendía un par de billetes y chocaban nudillos.

-Consíguete otro a la próxima- murmuro el niño mientras se iba caminando con una mano en el estomago.

**FIN**

_

* * *

_

(*) Ambas frases y/o diálogos de la línea son de la autora Julia Quiin, de su libro Romancing Mr. Bridgerton (Seduciendo a Mr. Bridgerton.)

**

* * *

**

Bien, se que no puse la traducción de las canciones, así que tenemos dos opciones:

**A) Lo dejamos así y cada quien busca, su quiere, la traducción. O si sabe ingles no.**

**O**

**B) Escribo el Ed. POV con la letra en español. **

**Ustedes deciden. Por lo tanto lo pondré como completo. Dependiendo de la respuesta de ustedes es si subo el otro capitulo o no.**

**Saludos a todos en general y ¡Feliz y prospero año nuevo!**


End file.
